Caramel
by Angelpants
Summary: Au. Yuna is distraught over the lose of her fiancé, so Rikku takes her out for a night on the town. But as Yuna bumps into a young man, her life is thrown upside down.
1. Mourning

**Chapter one – One drink too many.**

"Come on Yunie" Rikku begged.

Yuna just replied with a forceful shake of her head. "Please Yunie." Rikku grabbed her best friends hands. "You haven't been out since you met Seymour," Yuna pulled her hands away.

"Which is exactly why I don't want to go out. It's less than a year since he's died."

"Yeah. A year. You need to get over him Yuna. You can't let a memory rule your life forever."

Yuna rolled her eyes, she had known Rikku since they were children, but there were times when she felt like Rikku was just another random stranger that didn't know her at all.

"I know you better than you think I Yuna, so trust me. Go out with me tonight. I guarantee you'll feel better."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you can mope around for as long as you like. I won't try and make you do anything. Ever!" Rikku laughed.

"Ever?" Yuna confirmed. Rikku nodded. She put a hand to her chin, considering the possibility. "You have to promise!"

"I pinkie swear" Rikku nodded, a silly grin plastered on her face.

XXX

Rikku raised her eyes at her best friend.

"Yuna?" Rikku's voice was slow, as though she was making sure every word she was about to stay would stick in Yuna's mind. "What are you wearing?"

Yuna looked down at her clothes.

She was wearing a deep brown skirt that ended just bellow her knees, an equally as brown top; that was not fitted at Yuna's shape at all and sagged in all wrong places; a light blue knitted jumper and a worn pair of orange trainers.

"What's wrong with it?" Yuna asked.

"The question is, what's right with it?" Rikku retorted.

"Well I'm not wearing anything like you are," Rikku placed a hand to her heart in mock hurt.

"My clothes?"

Rikku was wearing a long pair of black arm warmers, with her fingers and thumbs just poking through; a dark blue mini skirt decorated with metal hoops; a light blue bikini style top; with a pair of white high heeled stiletto's; her hair was loosely flowing around by her shoulder and she had a pair of hoop earrings.

"I could have worn less," Rikku insisted but soon began to laugh.

"Yeah. The next step would have been you going naked," Yuna whispered.

"That was my first option" Rikku joked.

It was nearly an hour later by the time Rikku had redressed Yuna.

She was, much to Yuna's relief, wearing more than Rikku.

She donned a simple silk, black dress, a pair of black high-heeled shoes and a silver necklace.

"Taxi!" Rikku yelled, flailing her arms, so to get the attention of a driver. Not long after a taxi pulled up in front of the girls. "Luca centre" she called to the driver as the bundled in.

"Going for a night out ladies?" the driver asked. Rikku laughed.

"What gave us away?" Yuna rolled her eyes.

"You need to lighten up," Rikku hissed. "You keep rolling your eyes like that they're going to fall out." Rikku then laughed, her voice, back to it normal pitch.

The smoke of the nightclub almost stopped Yuna's breathing as she stepped inside the bustling cube. It was not long before she felt Rikku's hand tightly closing around hers.

"Shall we get a drink or go dancing?" Rikku asked, smiling reassuringly at her friend. Yuna shrugged. The only thing she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and go to sleep.

"I'm tired-"

"Then lets go to the bar," Rikku interrupted. "We can sit down and then dance."

Yuna opened her mouth to protest but the words were lost in the music as Rikku forcefully pulled her towards the bar.

The two girls soon became well aware of the eyes that followed them as they sat at the bar.

Yuna liked to think they were just looking at Rikku but it was hard with the more and more eyes that fell on her.

As Yuna downed more and more drinks the more men that came up to her, but the more men that came up to her the more drinks she downed.

Rikku had once again grown weary of her friend and gone to seek lighter amusement on the dance floor. It was then yet another blonde haired, young, handsome man approached Yuna.

_Maybe it was the high consumption of alcohol that lead Yuna to answer the way she did or maybe it was the fact she was tired, and wanted to be left alone, or maybe even deep down, she wanted to move on; but either way, Yuna answered the way she did, and once the words had left her mouth, she had wished they hadn't. _

"Heya" a young blonde man said as he sat next to Yuna, in the seat that had previously been occupied by Rikku, as well as many other men who had tried their chances with Yuna.

Yuna slowly looked up at him, her eyelid heavy with the weight of twenty shots of vodka.

"Me and my friend where talking… and they well…" the man paused, trying to carefully choose his words. "They bet if I asked you to marry me you'd say no… So…" the man shook his head then started to stand up. "Don't worry, just say no so I can walk back with £20 less in my pocket."

"Ask me," Yuna replied, her voice strong despite the heavy consumption of alcohol.

The blonde looked back at Yuna and blinked, surprised by her respond.

"Excuse me?"

"Ask me" Yuna repeated. "Ask me to marry you." The blonde continued to stare at Yuna, though no words followed. "Go on!" Yuna encouraged, as she raised her hands.

"Will you… marry me?" he asked slowly.

"Sure!" Yuna said before falling backwards off her stall.


	2. Hang Over

**For my awesome friend ****SweetHeartAlBhed (love you girl lol)**

XXX

Yuna grumbled as she slowly awoke, her throat was dry and there was a low buzzing sound in her ears. Yuna reached for her pillow, intending to throw it over her head in an attempt to drown out the irritating sound, when she froze, noticing the figure lying next to her.

She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow, only to wish she hadn't. Yuna's hands flew to her head as a sharp pain wormed its way through her brain. She didn't appreciate the loud crashes that echoed into her room as Rikku approached either.

The door burst open and, for a moment- much to Yuna's delight- it was silent…

…Until Rikku started laughing.

"Looks like you had fun after all."

XXX

Yuna sat at the table; her head, lazily laid on it; her eyes closed; and a cup of now cold coffee, loosely supported in her hands.

Rikku and the man that Yuna had woken up next to were deep in conversation, but Yuna didn't want to hear, she was trying to lose her self in her memories in an attempt to block out the pain.

Yuna only opened her eyes- snapping herself out of her daydream- when she realised the two has stopped talking. Her vision was hazy at first, as her still tired head adjusted, but then she noticed the two were whispering to each other and sneaking suspicious glances at Yuna.

"Is there something I'm missing?" her voice croaked. They both jumped, apparently they, they had thought Yuna had been sleeping the whole time.

"No," Rikku said smiling innocently. "Me and Tidus were just talking." It took Yuna a while to respond, as all the words slowly sank in. She glanced quickly at the young man. So he was Tidus?

Yuna let her head slip back onto the table, causing herself more pain as it hit the table with a echoing '_bump'_. She ignored the pain.

She couldn't believe herself. She had gotten so intoxicated she had taken a man she didn't even know home and maybe-

No. Yuna wasn't going to finish that sentence.

"Yunie?" Yuna lifted her head slightly to see Rikku resting against the table, their faces only a few inches apart. "Do you need to go back to sleep?"

Yuna didn't answer. She was staring too deeply at Tidus to even realise Rikku had spoken.

She hadn't taken in how handsome he was before, only noticing his bright blond hair and shining blue eyes. The two locked eyes for a moment, and the thoughts of what happened between them once again filled Yuna's head.

"Yuna?" Rikku placed her hand on her best friend's forehead. "You don't look so good. Do you need to go to the doctors?" Yuna hadn't realised she had gone so pale until Rikku thrust a small mirror in front of her.

"I think she's just hung over Rikku," Tidus said, his voice cheerful and carefree. He sounded childish but so mature at the same time. Yuna desperately wanted to think of something to ask him, so she could hear his voice once more, but her mouth just hung open as she continued to stare at him.

Rikku took a step back and cupped her chin as she stared at Yuna, her eyes full of scrutiny. "Are you sure it's just that?" This time it was Yuna's time to speak; she was tired of being talked about like she wasn't there.

"I'm fine!" her weak voice insisted.

Neither Rikku nor Tidus were convinced.

Yuna placed her unsteady hands on the table and pushed herself upward, planning to prove her point further, but her head was still foggy and her legs weak. For a while she didn't realise why Tidus had taken a step forwards and his face fixed his with fear, it was only when the ceiling came into view that she realised what was happening.

She flailed her arms, trying to regain her balance, but that only made her condition worse.

She expected pain to ripple through her body as her back made contact with the hard linoleum. Only the pain never came.

At first she thought it was because the vodka had taken more of an effect than she had realised and made her body completely numb, but then she felt something under her back.

It was hard, and fluffy… and moving. Yuna jumped up quickly- an action she immediately regretted.

She looked down to see a large, blue, electronic dog.

It's legs were moving slowing- the action looking painful as the parts grated into to each other- and it let out a dull, whine. Yuna guessed it had broken from the impact. She lovingly stroked its tangled fur before trying to stand again.

She didn't even have a chance to fall again, Tidus and Rikku were at her side, lifting her carefully and guiding her back to the table.

"Maybe you better not get up for a while," Rikku said, laughing a little.

Yuna nodded, once again not fully taking in her best friends words, Rikku noticed this and sighed shaking her head.

"It's time to move on, Yuna." She muttered before walking from the room.

XXX

Yuna slowly sipped her cold coffee and Tidus sat opposite her, staring intently out of the window. The two sat in silence for a long time until a loud roar erupted from Yuna's stomach.

"Crap!" she swore as she held her abdomen, trying to silence it, but it just groaned louder. Yuna whimpered as Tidus looked around at her, trying to suppress the laughter building in his throat. "Not funny!" she insisted, yelling over the loud growls.

Tidus nodded, finally giving into the laughter. Yuna's anger melted away for a moment, but when it resurfaced, it was back with a vengeance. Her featured pulled down into a very unbecoming frown and she picked up her cold cup of coffee and held it threateningly in the air.

Tidus stopped laughing at once and held his hands up.

"Oh no!" he said, backing away. Yuna grinned and stood up, closing the distance between the two.

When Tidus was backed into the corner of the kitchen, Yuna considered letting him go and just downing the rest of her cold coffee, but then, her stomach growled as if testing him, it was safe to say he failed.

"That was fucking cold!" Tidus screamed as he stared at his coffee covered body.

Yuna stumbled backwards as she laughed. "How could you drink that?" his voice was still loud. Yuna continued to laugh.

"_Not funny_!" he insisted, imitating Yuna's voice. Yuna stopped laughing and grimaced.

"I don't sound like that!" Tidus nodded, smirking.

"_That was fucking cold!" _Yuna bellowed, her voice deep.

Tidus laughed again.

"Is this still the vodka or is this just you?" he asked, clutching his sides.

Yuna stopped, frozen for a moment as she thought.

"I-I can't remember."

How long had it been since Yuna had acted like this?

Had she ever?

"Must be the vodka," an angry voice answered. Yuna spun around quickly to see Rikku leaning on the doorframe. "She to much of a frigid bitch to act like this normally," Rikku then turned away from the two. "I'm going out!" she yelled to them.

"When will you be back?" Yuna shouted, her voice cracking from the sob that was building in her throat.

"I don't know." Rikku's answer was almost a whisper.

XXX

**Sorry about the swearing at the end… it just sort of seemed necessary… I dunno if it seems out of place… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for the great feed back last time. **


End file.
